Alice Human Sacrifice
by Allen Scarlet
Summary: Disebuah tempat,terdapat 'seorang' mimpi kecil. Dan mimpi kecil itu tidak mau menghilang. Apa yang dia lakukan agar tidak menghilang? #BAD AT SUMMARY!# AU!,Based On Hitobarisha ARISU song. Improvasi dikit.


**Hitobarisha ARISU/Alice Human Sacrifice**

**Chapter 1: Sang Mimpi Kecil**

**Written By: Allen Scarlet**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Crime,Horror**

**WARNING: Death Char,OOC(MAYBE),Bloody Scene(MAYBE)(NOT FOR THIS CHAPTER),Typo(s),ejaan EyD mungkin banyak yang salah(Newbie,maaf),dll**

**!Based on/of Hitobarisha ARISU song!**

**SnK © Hajime Isayama-Sensei**

**Vocaloid © Crypton,Yamaha,dkk(?)dan creator para Vocaloid masing masing! **

**Hitobarisha ARISU song © -P **

**Fic ini © Allen Scarlet/Saya sendiri**

**I don't own anything in this fanfiction!**

**I just made this fanfiction!**

**Saya tidak menyindir/menyinggung siapapun disini!**

**Saya membuat fanfiction ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

**!-Enjoy-!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alice Human Sacrifice/Hitobarisha ARISU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jauh.. Jauh sekali… Kau akan menemukan sebuah tempat yang indahnya tak terkira. Ya,kau betul. Itu adalah '**Dunia Mimpi**'.

Dunia dimana,semua yang kau inginkan bisa terjadi.

.

.

Dunia dimana mimpi mimpi akan tumbuh.

.

.

Dan bermacam macam mimpi ada disana.

.

.

.

.

.

**_.._**

Di sana, bermacam macam mimpi dengan namanya tersendiri hidup.

Ada 'Mimpi Indah','Mimpi Buruk','Mimpi Besar',dan lain lain.

Disana , ada satu mimpi yang merasa terkucilkan. Dia bukan mimpi yang indah, atauuu…buruk, atau pun besar. Dia juga tak bisa dibilang mimpi biasa. Ya, dia adalah **Mimpi Kecil **.

Mimpi yang bisa dibilang sangat, sangatttt…. **kecil **

Hampir tidak ada yang mengenalnya.

Dia kecil dan terkucilkan.

Sangat ,sangatttt terkucilkan—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—menyedihkan bukan?

.

.

Bahkan dia hampir bisa dibilang **tidak ada**.

Oh ya! Perlu kau ketahui salah satu peraturan **Dunia Mimpi **.

Di dunia mimpi, apabila terdapat satu atau berapapun itu, mimpi yang terkucilkan bahkan, hampir tidak dikenal!, maka lama kelamaan dia akan—

.

.

.

.

.

.

—menghilang….

Ironis memang…

Sudah pasti mimpi kecil tidak ingin menghilang.

Lagipula siapa yang mau menghilang?

Semua mimpi juga tidak ingin menghilang.

Apalagi kau menghilang karena kau tidak dikenal.

Kau menghilang,dan bahkan tak ada seseorang pun yang mengenalmu.

Menyedihkan bukan?

Apalagi,tidak ada yang bersedih karena kau menghilang.

Sangat sangat ironis….

Mimpi kecil juga berpikir hal yang sama.

Dia tidak mau menghilang.

Apalagi dia hanya 'seorang' mimpi kecil.

Mimpi kecil berulang ulang kali memikirkan nasib dirinya.

.

.

.

'Bagaimana jika aku akan menghilang nanti?'

'Aku tidak ingin menghilang!'

'Aku harus memikirkan cara agar tidak menghilang!'

'Bagaimana cara agar aku tidak menghilang?!'

'Aku ingin aku dikenal!'

'Bagaimana cara agar aku dikenal ya?'

Pikirannya berputar putar. Banyak pertanyaan di otaknya.

Tiba –tiba, terdapat sebuah ide dikepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin menghilang! Dan aku tidak bisa mewujudkan mimpiku! Maka—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—aku akan membuat seseorang mewujudkan mimpiku!"

Wajah sang Mimpi Kecil pun riang seketika.

Seringai licik terdapat diwajahnya.

Kemungkinan idenya kali ini keji dan kejam.

Coba kalian bayangkan.

Kau memanfaatkan seseorang atau beberapa orang hanya agar kau tidak mati atau menghilang.

Sangat kejam.

Sungguh sangat ironis.

Tapi bagi seorang Mimpi Kecil, hal ini adalah satu satunya peluang baginya untuk tetap 'ada' didunia mimpi.

'Ya! Aku akan mencari orang orang yang bisa mewujudkan mimpiku! Orang orang yang bisa dimanfaatkan…' Batin mimpi kecil kembali berteriak.

Tapi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dimana dia mencari orang yang bisa dimanfaatkan itu?

.

.

.

.

Mungkin itu yang terlintas di benak kalian semua.

Dan sudah pasti dia mencari orang itu didunia manusia.

Tidak mungkin didunia mimpi.

Lagipula,tak ada yang mengenalnya didunia mimpi bukan?

Rencana ini memang kejam.

Dan keji.

Sangat sangat kejam…..

Tapi demi dirinya dia rela melakukan apapun.

Sangat …sangat rela!

Asal, dia tetap 'ada' dan 'hidup' didunia ini!

Manusia juga begitu bukan?

Memanfaatkan orang lain demi diri sendiri.

Maka, bisa dibilang, Mimpi Kecil tak ada bedanya dengan sebagian besar manusia yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Mimpi Kecil lumayan tenang sekarang.

Dia pun bangkit dari batu yang sedari tadi dia duduki.

Seringai licik kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Sudah saatnya dia bangkit!

Dia tidak ingin menjadi seorang 'mimpi kecil' lagi!

Saat nya melakukan rencana!

**_.._**

**Pertama**, mimpi kecil akan mencari target orang yang bisa dimanfaatkan.

Dia tak peduli orang yang cantik,jelek,tinggi, maupun pendek ,apapun itu! Asal, orang itu bisa dimanfaatkan.

Mimpi Kecil pun pergi kedunia manusia.

Mungkin kalian bingung.

'Bagaimana caranya dia kedunia manusia?'

Dia kan mimpi, jadi dia pasti bisa kemana mana. Apalagi dunia manusia.

Karena mimpi selalu muncul dimimpi manusia bukan?

.

.

Mimpi Kecil sibuk mencari cari target orang pertama.

Dia pun melihat seorang gadis remaja berwajah asia. Tidak sepenuhnya sih…. Tampaknya dia campuran antara Asia dan Eropa. Rambutnya berwarna hitam ebony dan wajahnya tampak tegas dan serius. Bibirnya merah dan kulitnya putih. Tidak pucat. Sangat sangat,sempurna.

Jalannya tegap dan lurus. Tidak bengkok sama sekali.

Betul betul manusia yang sempurna…..

Mimpi Kecil merasa bahwa dia sudah menemukan orang yang tepat. Entah kenapa…

"Ini dia orang yang kucari….."

Seringai kembali menghiasi wajahnya

Sepertinya rencana pertama sudah siap!

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Haloooowwww!#nyemplung ke kolam renang(?)**

**Author balik lagiiii!~!#waves**

**Hohoho! Author udah lama pengen nulis ini euy…. =DDDD**

**Tapi gak kesampean….**

**Akhirnya jadi juga =DDDD**

**Makasih kepada Itachi-Chan,sodara tersayang ku #lebay yang udah ngedukung aku ngebikin ini! =DDD**

**Tengkyu peri mach! =DDDD #hugs #jdar**

**Saya entah kenapa pingin bikin ini '3'**

**Mungkin karena saya lagi suka lagu 'Hitobarisha ARISU'dan saya pengen nulis dan publish fanfic difandom ini menyadari 'simpenan' fic SnK saya udah pada numpuk #le lirik tumpukan fic di doc manager dan kertas2 fic di meja belajar#nyengir #dihajar**

**Wokeh,maafkan jika ini nistah yaaaaa~~ #duak**

**Saya udah nentuin siapa aja yang bakal main disini~ KHU KHU KHU…. #duak**

**Yaahh… Tapi berkali kali saya ubah pemain dan plotnya biar enak dibaca '3' #duak**

**Saya juga males nulis #duak# padahal ide udah bikin otak berasapppp! ooooo**

**Saya nulis MC lagi. Padahal yang lain masih belum update '3' #le lirik Teru Teru Bouzo,Please Wake Me If This is A Dream,dan You Are Mine #dihajar massa(?) readers maksudnya ^^"**

**Dan…! AUTHOR MUNGKIN BAKAL TELAT APDET /^\**

**2 minggu lagi author udah UAS /^\**

**Mau loncat kesemester 2~ Yeee /gak yee**

**Jadi author udah mau HIATUS!**

**Author usahakan minggu ini udah apdet.**

**Mengambil keuntungan datangnya tamu temen kakek author.**

**Jadi,author gak belajar dehhh~~ Yeeee /not yeee**

**Semoga ide author gak bakal buntu! **

**Amiiinnnn….. #jdar #dihajar readers**

**Saya butuh ripiu kalian semua untuk menambah semangat saya =')))))**

**Butuh sangat ='DDDD**

**Saya minta riviw ya! Tapi,gomen! Saya tidak menerima flame! ;_;**

**Yang saya minta riviw saja!**

**Terima kasih!**

**Saya pamit dulu! **

**-Ketjup dan Phelyuk-**

**-Allen Scarlet-**

**-AUTHOR TERBEDJAT SEDUNIA-**

**#road to UAS Semester 1**

**#NEED REVIEW! =DDDDD#**


End file.
